


The Missing Finger, or The Diary of Jason Dean: Part 4

by Gribby



Series: The Missing Finger, or The Diary of Jason Dean [4]
Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: J.D is a little annoyed with Veronica.





	The Missing Finger, or The Diary of Jason Dean: Part 4

Dear Diary,  
It’s been a strange few weeks. After the incident with the bomb, Ronnie told everyone I was dead. She was planning on just explaining me away- she was going to pretend I’d moved away. Bitch. Explain me away?! Ludicrous! But she couldn’t come up with a plausible excuse for the explosion, or why she’d ended up wandering around covered in soot for half a day, so she had to tell the truth- or what she thought was the truth- of course missing out the fact she was implicated in three deaths (they’re still down as suicides). She’d never let onto that- still says I’m to blame. She knew what she was doing. She wanted those three dead. So did everyone else. I did the school a service, and what do I get? The wrath of Veronica.  
She absolutely hates me right now. Everyone thought I was dead, and clearly I’m not. They accused her of lying. The teachers too. She was on lunch detention for a week, and only Martha and Betty Finn will deign to speak to her now- and me of course, but she just brushes me off! She blames me for everything, but the fact is, if it hadn't been for her, there would have been no need for my little charade. No need to kill Heather Chandler and the others either. I only did it because I love her. Can’t she see that?! Well, apparently not, because she tells me she hates me. Fuck Veronica, she’s just like everybody else. No-one loves me! No-one ever has! Well, maybe Dad does, but… I don’t know. He’s tried hard to be there for me since… when I tried to… you know, end it all. But he still gets tied up with work, and sometimes I feel like he doesn’t really know me. And if he did, then maybe he’d hate me. I still haven’t told him about my involvement in the ‘suicides.’  
Once upon a time, I really did think Veronica loved me, I thought she cared about me. I guess I was naīeve- she readily cast me aside after the whole ordeal with Kurt and Ram! Heavens, why does she even gives a toss about those two throwers?! I mean, they were sick. They assaulted pretty much every girl they set eyes on. They were a pair of imbeciles- as thick as four short planks (that’s two each). No redeeming features that I could see. Still, she’s become so fucking self-righteous, preaching to me about the errors of my ways, as if she wasn’t equally as culpable. I wasn’t lying when I told Veronica what Betty Finn said about Ronnie’s granddad- she can’t tell me he never taught her basic German.  
That girl is infuriating, yet… I guess I can’t help but love her. I wish I didn’t sometimes, but if I didn't then I wouldn’t really have anything to live for. Maybe I still don’t (I mean the chances of her ever ‘forgiving’ me- what I’m supposed to have done I don’t know- are ridiculously slim), but I might as well hang around awhile longer. Perhaps I’ll find someone else to kill, make it it even, given as how she’s killed me with her cold heart. What about that Heather Duke? No, that’s probably a bad idea really- Veronica would only hate me more. It’d be fun though… Alas, better not.  
See you round,  
J.D


End file.
